Abnormal Much?
by Joheru
Summary: Take one abnormal high school, scramble, season with plenty chaos, and what do you get! Something beyond the norm...yeah, I suck at summaries, anyways, here is my new work. Hope you enjoy! No pairings decided yet, but there will be some in the future. Rated K as of now, may change later.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character depicted in this story. I'm writing this just for fun.

Anyways, there you have it! My first story after a long time away from everything fan fiction. I hope I can do a better job than with my first fanfic!

For anyone wanting to know about my first fanfic, I'm sorry but the story is dead, I won't go back to it as I simply don't really know where to go with it after all this time.

Also, for anyone interested, I will be looking for beta readers, yet do to real life stuff I won't be able to put up new chapters that often, but i do intend to finish this one fanfic at least.

* * *

"" talking

'' thoughts

* * *

He tried, he really tried, but the girl simply kept starring at him as if she had just the lottery. This girl was definitely odd, specially if she was the student council president, not only that, this school was really odd, after all, who in their sane mind would put people with really high power levels in the same school and leave them with barely no supervision?

Finally after being followed half way home he finally lost it and turned towards the blue haired girl that had been following him.

"So? What is it? What did my father do to you or your family?" he asked.

The girl who had stopped several feet behind him simply looked at him with an unreadable expression on her face for several seconds before she seemed to come to a decision.

"Yep, you'll be perfect for the job!" she said in a loud voice completely ignoring the question directed at her.

"Be my vice president!" she said, almost as if ordering him to do as she said.

The young man had seen weird things, hell, he'd been right smack in the center of chaos capital of Japan, hell, maybe even the world, but he had definitely not been expecting THAT!

After all, who in their sane mind would want him as part of a school's student council? 'Wait, no one is supposed to know me here.' he thought to himself before putting his foot in his mouth.

"Uhhhh...no..." came his simple reply, hoping that would settle the matter.

Yet she seemed to ignore him again, already reaching for the band on her right arm that said Vice President. He thought she'd be disappointed, yet she turned to look back at him with a serious look.

"Medaka-Chan!"

Both turned towards the voice to see a young strawberry haired boy wearing the school uniform and the band identifying him as the "General Affairs Manager" of the student council, running towards them.

"Ahh, Zenkichi, good of you to join us! I was just about to give our new council member his armband!" Medaka said cheerfully.

Zenkichi seemed dumbfounded as he leaned to look behind Medaka before looking around them. "Um mm, Medaka-Chan, who are you talking about? There's no one here but us." Zenkichi replied still looking around just in case he had missed the person his eccentric childhood friend was talking about.

Medaka crossed her arms under her prominent bust, and making a serious face. "Zenkichi-kun, it isn't right to ignore other students just because they aren't wearing proper uniform!" Medaka said in a lecturing tone.

Zenkichi seemed even more dumbfounded before he pointed behind her. "That's beside the point, there is no one here but us." He insisted.

"Nonsense." Medaka said as she turned around assuming a posture as if to present a prize, yet stopped the moment she looked at the place that should have been occupied by the young man she had been following.

"Interesting" She murmured before turning back towards the school, and started walking.

"Come Zenkichi-kun, we have a lot to talk about, and more to do. Specially if we are to welcome our new Vice President!" Medaka stated.

"Wait! Just who exactly are you talking about?!" Zenkichi asked as he tried to catch up to Medaka.

"Who else but the one person who could be more abnormal than even myself!" Medaka answered, almost making Zenkichi trip.

"Oi, oi, stop pulling my leg Medaka-Chan, no offence, but I don't think that's possible!"

* * *

As the couple left a figure could be seen appearing as if from nowhere. The young man turned to resume his walk towards his new home, all the while tugging at his pigtail while thinking he should have cut it off in an effort to avoid being recognised in his new school.

After a few seconds he shrugged and decided he liked his pigtail to much to cut it just to avoid a bit of trouble.

'After all, Saotome Ranma never backs down from a challenge!' he told himself.

Authors Notes: For those who are Ranma fans, do note there will be a bit of OC from them, after all I'm centring on the Medaka Box Universe, but using Ranma as my main character for the story. Criticism is welcome, flames will be used to light my barbecue more often!


End file.
